linkinparkfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Letras:Step Up
Yo, watch as the room rocks, mentally moonwalk Mix Media slang banging in your boom box Verbal violence, lyrical stylist In a time when rock/hip-hop rhymes are childish You can't tempt me with rhymes that are empty Rapping to a beat doesn't make you an emcee With your lack of skill and facility, you're killing me And a DJ in the group just for credibility I heard that some of you are getting help with your rhymes You're not an emcee if someone else writes your lines And rapping over rock doesn't make you a pioneer 'Cause rock and hip-hop have collaborated for years But now they're getting randomly mixed and matched up All after a fast buck and all the tracks suck So how does it stack up, none of it's real You wanna be an emcee, you gotta study the skill Who can rock a rhyme like this Bring it to you every time like this Who can rock a rhyme like this Step, step up, step, step up So you pick up a pen and write yourself a new identity But mentally you don't have the hip-hop energy With a tendency to make up stories (bullshit) Sounding like the only hip-hip you heard is Top 40 (Top 40) And your record company is completely missing it All the kids are dissing it for not being legitimate So, in a battle, you can't hack it; react with whack shit And get smacked with verbal back-flips Get your ass kicked by faboulous battle-catalysts It's taken decades for emcees to establish this You're new to hip-hop and welcome if you're serious But not on the mic, leave that to the experienced Using the waves of sound, the true master paralyzes his opponent, leaving him vulnerable to attack. Who can rock a rhyme like this Bring it to you every time like this Who can rock a rhyme like this Step, step up, step, step up Who can rock a rhyme like this Bring it to you every time like this Who can rock a rhyme like this Step, step up, step, step up, step up After years of painstaking research by the world's leading sound scientists, we, here at the Sound Institute, have invented a realiable audio-weapons system. Actual movement of musical sound and space is used to carefully attack and neutralize the cellular structure of the human body; so the question must be asked. Who can rock a rhyme like this Bring it to you every time like this Who can rock a rhyme like this Step, step up, step, step up Who can rock a rhyme like this Bring it to you every time like this Who can rock a rhyme like this Step, step up, step, step up, step up Mix Media Mix Media Mix Media Step up to the microphone And you do it like this And you do it like this Step up to the microphone Mix Media And you do it like this Mix Media Step up to the microphone And you do it like this Mix Media Step up to the microphone And you do it like this Ver Tambem Hybrid Theory EP Letras Category:Letras